IPod Challenge
by RECH2O
Summary: This is my IPod Challenge. It is where I have 10 stories about h2o corasonding with 10 random songs. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: ipod Challenge 1

My IPod Challenge

This is my iPod challenge. I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with h2o. If the end of a story is a bite cliffhangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend twilightobsessedxoxoedwardcullen. She made one of these for twilight. I hope you like this. Some of the songs on my iPod are just on there because they fit with a TV show I watched or a book I read. Others are just on there because I got my iPod back during my fifth grade graduation and have not deleted them. Just say in cases some pretty old songs or first High School Musical come up.

I Am- Hilary Duff 

Rikki's POV:

I'm sweet and I can be bad. I am pretty extreme. I am complicated. I can be strong and I can be weak. I can be hidden and I can open. I can be smart and I can be pretty stupid. This is just who I am and people just need to get use to that. Sometimes I can be perfect, sometimes I can be a big mess. And I love those who stand behind me no matter what I'm like. My friends will like me no matter how I am.

Song Ended

Thunder-Boys Like Girls 

Ash's POV:

There she is. Right in front of me, but I can't move. I can't speak. She does. Her voice like thunder. I could sit there forever, with her talking. I can't breathe, I can't speak. She just has these lovely eyes and hair like rain falling down her back. So bring on that rain. Let me hear that voice. Let me hear that thunder. Let me sit in that spot and let the thunder crash and the rain fall.

Waiting Here- Kate Alexa 

Cleo's POV:

Things can get tuff. We need to make it through. You don't think so. So now I sit and now I wait. You just walk away. I will wait for you to come around. No one can compare. You make me smile you make me shine. I'll wait as long as I have to. Forever if that's how long it takes. I'll wait until your mine. I'll sit right in front of you and wait. I'll wait because I know you'll want me.

Hollywood- Jones Brothers 

Cleo's POV:

Everything was great. We were great. And now we're gone. America is calling and we will be great. Stand as strong as we did. Pictures and fans, this will be the best thing ever. We will win every award. Hollywood we are coming and we will be better then ever. Just try to break us.

Song Ended

The Second Star To The Right- T-Squad 

Emma's POV:

Where do I go, you ask. Well let's say it's like peter pan. The second star to the right and straight on till morning. Not exactly that but close. It's our place and no one else can get there. You'll ask that's what I'll say. That's it second to the right.

Song Ended

These Four Walls- Miley Cyrus

Rikki's POV:

Why did I say it? It was a good secret and now it's gone. The walls are gone and I'm still here. I didn't mean to do it. I'm now alone. My friends are gone, my family and anyone else I knew. I am sorry. If there was anything I could do to right the wrong, rebuild these walls. It's my fault and I won't lie about. Those simple words just left my mouth and no I sit here with these four walls.

Song Ended

G.N.O. (Girls Night Out)- Miley Cyrus 

Emma's POV:

I just want a night of no boys and all girls. No more Byron. Just us girls. A G.N.O. This is a way to get over any and all feelings about you. No thoughts about boys and no you. It will be Rikki and Cleo and Me. A sleep-over with out you. You are out of the picture forever. The line has been drawn. Don't you wish you had been nicer? You might be around.

Song Ended

Headphones On- Miranda Cosgrove 

Rikki's POV:

10:28 it's late and I don't care. I'm alone in my room with my headphones on. Processing is more fun then anything else. Playing is a good thing to do every now and then. The mess will be cleaned up later. I'm having too much fun. You would think I didn't' want to be with others. I just want to stay home with my headphones on.

Song Ended

Best Day Of My Life- Jesse McCartney 

Zane's POV:

I woke up got dressed and left. I thought it would be any other day. I walked to school and saw her, the new girl. She was so different. With blond hair and blue eyes, I could have sward she just smiled at me. She had a great smile. Just another day with another girl, but this girl was special and I could tell we would be a couple.

Song Ended

Under the Influence of You- Kate Alexa 

Cleo's POV:

"Everything's ready," I say.

It's the full moon. It always does bad things to us. It messes with us and hurts us.

"We're ready," Rikki says.

The time is growing short. I wish this did not happen. It is all I can think about all day. What I will do under the influence of you? You capture me you make me crazy and I won't let you control me.

"It's time," Emma says.

And that's it. I'm caught under the influence of you. There is little I can do.

Song Ended

And that is it. As you can tell it is not easy and the stories are short. It is very tough. Some of the songs just don't go and I have to come up with something. You try. It is fun. 


	2. Chapter 2:Best Day Of My Life Story

_A/N I was asked to put a full story of Best Day of My Life, so here it is. It's about the first time Zane saw Rikki and how at first he is struck by her. _

Zane's POV: 

**Woke up around a half past ten, can't believe that I'm late again**

**Put down about a quart of caffeine, to start my pulse and then**

**I grab my jeans off the floor then I hit the door, just the same old same **

**Go to show you never know when everything's about to change**

I woke up, late and had to rush for school. The first day is always the hardest. I picked a simple outfit and ate faster then every. I was out the door before my dad could even say good-bye. I was so ready for a normal first day, not the day I got.

**Just a another day, started out like any other**

**Just a another girl who took my breath away **

**Then she turned around, she took me down**

**Just a another day that I, had the best day of my life**

There she stood, right in front of me. The golden hair, eyes bluer then the ocean, she was a goddess. I couldn't believe what I thought I saw, but I do think she looked my way. It swept me off my feet. It was defiantly the best day off my life.

**Can't say exactly what it was she's not the usual type **

**She wore a cowboy hat with a red paella boots and a Gene Stefanie smile **

**Then she pull out a pen and surprised me when, she wrote a number on my hand **

**Then she was gone, and from now on, I'm going to be a different man**

She did not look like the other girls at my school. Her clothes were darker, shorter, and her attitude, out there. She watched as I followed her almost all day. Then I could not believe it, but she dropped a not on my desk. Though it didn't say what I was hoping for. It was a simple "leave me alone," but had a big affect on me. 

**Just a another day, started out like any other**

**Just a another girl who took my breath away **

**Then she turned around, she took me down**

**Just a another day that I, had the best day of my life**

**I guess it goes to show, you never really know, when, everything's, about to change**

I stayed away for the rest of my day, but could not get her out of my mind. She was the best girl ever and she hated me. I was furies and a mess. She was just a girl I had to work on. Things do change fast and I was bond to make this change.

**Just a another day, started out like any other**

**Just a another girl who took my breath away**

**Then she turned around, she took me down**

**Just a another day that I, had the best day of my life**

**Just a another day, started out like any other**

**Just a another girl who took my breath away **

**Then she turned around, she took me down**

**Just a another day that I, had the best day of my life**

This was definitely the best day of my life and I was not going to change it for anything.

**Started out like any other**

**The best day of my life**

**Started out like any other **

**Took my breath away**

**And the best day of my life**

**Took my breath away**

**And the best day of my life **


	3. Chapter 3: ipode Challenge 2

**My IPod Challenge 2**

This is just another IPod Challenge I decided to make because I got new songs on my iPod and I have seen a little of the third season. Rule are the same as the first one. And here it goes…

Why- Naked Brothers Band

Rikki's POV

Tears flood my eyes when I think about my mother. She was so mean. I was so young, how was I to know it was wrong. Her picture floods my mind with painful memories of her. She yelled she hit she left me alone. I was only four, sitting there alone, crying. She never knew. I always wanted to know Why she did what she did. It hurt me to know that this was not how parents acted. Seeing Emma's mom, Cleo's mom, why did mine do those things to me.

Song Ended

Odd Man Out- Mitchel Musso

Emma's POV

I see them sitting there. I could help, I have good ideas. I feel like they don't want me around when I am. I feel left out. They are to rapped up with their new friend Bella. It makes me feel replaced, like I leave and they just get another girl to take my place. I want to be with them. I'm better then that Bella girl. She has no idea how much better I am then her. I don't want to be, but I am the odd man out.

Song ended

Ice Cream freeze- Hannah Montana 

Emma's POV

Everyone lined up. The dance started. People followed my lead to a point. I placed my hands on my hip, then flicked my foot twice. Next I twisted my foot the shook it down to the ground. Last I slide to the right then the left. Then I waved my hands in the air. The whole room followed me priestly.

Song Ended (Thank God)

We're All In This Together (Graduation Mix)- High School Musical Cast

Cleo's POV

Standing here I looked at all my friends throughout the years. I remembered how people changed, how people grew apart and other grew together. In the end though, we were all in this together. We worked heard, through the thick and thin. Between the secrets and lies, everyone worked to get here together. And now as we are about to get our diplomas and move on in the world. We will say goodbye to some and say hello to others. We will take everything we learned to the next level with us.

Song Ended

So Bring It On- Cheetah Girls 

Rikki's POV

You try to fight me, control me, but you don't even know who I am. I'm the girl your mother warned you about. The one who will take everything to the next level to stay on top. The shock I give is a powerful electoral charge from a bolt of lightning. I will dish it out if you get in my way. I'm not afraid of anyone. With my power I control the fight. You will be wrapped around my finger.

Song Ended

Can't Fight The Moon Light- LeAnn Rimes 

No one's POV

The moon shone above the house. Three girls felt the power taking control of their every will. They were losing control of their body and mind. Powers were working in over drive as they let the light over take them. Stars were shinning but all the saw was the bright full moon. The power, the lack of control, there was no fighting this sensation that had come over them. The Magic filled their bodies and there was no getting rid of it. No fighting, just giving, just failure. The only light of the night, taking control.

Song Ended

Want To- Sugarland 

Cleo's POV

We walked to the beach. He was next to me the whole time. The picnic was his idea, but this was mine. Us, we were perfect, always together and always friends. The simple ring, it was all he had to give me, but he wanted a degree I wanted him. It was hard to think about what we were doing when it was us and us alone. He wanted me and I wanted him. We never did something the other didn't want. But I wanted it. I wanted it more then he would ever know.

Song Ended

Sobor- Pink

Rikki's POV

I stand there, check my watch, 4 am. I was dead. It was too late again. The feeling was still hanging in my body. The party was still buzzing in my head. The light hitting my eyes, hurt to even see. The party was over. The good things were ending and I was so high, I was so safe. There was no pain, no fear, but it was over.

Song Ended

Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson

Cleo's POV

I sat remembering everything. We were supposed to be friends forever, and now he was gone. But it doesn't were we take this rode someone has to go. He's not happy, I can tell. I want him to be happy first, I will get through this because I'm already gone. This is what he wants, not me. It is for the better. I'm me and he needs to see what it is like to be him. I can't change, but he can. So I have to let him go, see what his life could be like, before he makes up his mind. Everything's fading fast, but this is what has to happen. This is what love really is. Letting go for them, not for you. Letting go even though it hurts, because it will be better.

Her Diamonds-Rob Thomas

Zane's POV

I can't help it, she looks too cute when she is upset. Her tears fall down her cheek hitting the floor, like diamonds shinning, diamonds you can't have. She's alone now and I can't leave her. The moon shinning and the tears in her eyes. What can I do? I just cry for her. Her sadness falling into me like her diamonds on the floor. I can't be with her, even if I want to. I can't take no more of her diamonds on the floor. Her tears bring me to cry some of my own. I have to be with her, help her, cheer her up. I don't care what people see, what they say, she is too upset and I can't have that. She is too vulnerable to be alone, with her diamonds on the floor.

Song Ended

And that's it. Two things: Her Diamonds is a Zane/Cleo story and Sobor is the reason this story turned to a T rating. You can tell why. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: ipod challenge 3

This is just another IPod Challenge I decided to make. Rule are the same as the first one. And here it goes…

Graduation (friends forever)-T-squad

No one' POV 

"There is nothing we won't do for each other." Cleo whispered letting her voice travel and fill the minds of her two best friends.

"And where ever we are, we will always be friends," Emma said whipping the tear falling from her eye.

"We will always have the same trust we do today," Rikki said letting her sadness actually show in her voice.

"Some how I thought this day would never come," Cleo said softly.

"Who did?" Rikki said moving closer to Cleo as Emma disappeared, leaving them behind.

Song Ended

You'll Be in My Heart- Drew Seeley

No one's POV 

"stop crying, please," Lewis said pulling Cleo to her feet.

She held on to his shirt tighter than he was expecting. Her tears glowed in the moon light.

"Why don't they understand?" Cleo asked.

"They just don't understand what they can't see."

"We're not that different."

"But if destiny calls you must be strong, Even if I'm not here," Lewis said quietly. "Just remember, You'll be in my heart."

"I will."

Song Ended

Us Against the World-Mitchel Musso and Katelyn Traver

Zane's POV 

"Do you ever feel as if the walls are closing in on us," I ask Rikki. "I mean I wait so long, everyday, just to see you."

"I wish they would just let us be," Rikki says.

"Just ask me and I will be here," I say looking into her eyes. "You know it's just us against the world."

"And who will win?"

"Who do you think will win this fight?"

"So you think we'll make it?"

"I know we'll make it."

"Just us against the world."

Song Ended

Trouble-Pink

Rikki's POV 

The water hits my face hard. Why am I running you may ask. I'm trouble. Everyone thinks they know what I'm capable of, but they can't see me now. They all should just run. I feel the speeds I can reach, the damage I can do, the power I hold, and those who think they can take me. I laugh. I'm just a big ball of trouble, I've been told so.

Song Ended

I'm With You-Avril Lavine

Cleo's POV 

Rain falls down, I can hear it's patter. It's dark, no one's here, there is no sound. I would guess that someone is trying to find me. Pain rushes in my leg, the cold air hits my skin, exposed. I just wish someone would find me. I can no longer scream, can barley breath. Then I hear it, the sound of footsteps.

"Charlotte?" I ask when I see who it is.

"Let me help you," She says taking my hand, pulling me to my feet. I don't care what she has done to me, she's the only one who is showing kindness.

Song Ended.

The Resolution- Jack's Mannequin

Rikki's POV 

I can tell that this life I'm living is hard. I know I can't learn everything, but at least I'm alive, I'm safe. The moments are hard, everything can hurt me, but at least I'm alive. I know what you did to me and what happened to me and I'm alive. There is no need to think of the past, no need to see the future, because right now I'm alive and I found the resolution.

Song Ended

Goodbye to You-Michelle Branch

Cleo's POV 

We were so close, now I feel the tears you are going to leave. I'm not crying, but I will. Days pass slow, I'm alone. Everything feels as if everything I knew is gone. I still can't pull through. I see who I was and who I am, nothing id the same. Can I really say goodbye, to everything that use to be familiar. It hurts to want, but is there anymore I can do. Nothing is left of my old life, just my new one, can I really say goodbye. Who will ever know. That life is behind me and I'm looking forward.

Song Ended

See U in The Dark-Honor Society

Lewis's POV

I use to feel like you were just a friend, but that day at Merriam's has really changed me. I see you like a girl, like something I'll never get. I see you in the moon light, the glow it gives you, and the fear it gives me. You have deftly changed, but I can't acted on that kiss, its wasn't you. Please, Cleo. Just show me you feel the same way.

Song Ended

Always-Saddle Club

No One's POV 

Cleo sat, still as could be. Tears fled from her eyes. Rikki nearer by. Everything changes, nothing ever stays the same. Sun shines over head, the ocean lays in front of them, but Emma is nowhere in sight.

The glow of the water brightens her face, but not her heart. Sun glows on her skin, but not her soul. Happiness shows on the outside but the inside, because There is no one with her. Emma is left alone.

Stop and Stare- One Republic

Zane's POV 

Her blond hair falls, lying on her back. I can't feel my hands. She leave a mark on my heart as she jumps in the water. I just stare. She leaves her mark on. She doesn't see me. Her eyes cut into me, I fall as I walk. She doesn't notice me. I stare as she leaves my presets. I don't move, she is gone, nothing in me is steady. I can't find my voice, I can't even see where I'm walking to. Her eyes…

Song Ended

And that's it. Most the stories are during the third season. There are a few as in See U in the Dark that are not and some like Stop and Stare that can be whenever you want. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Chapter 5: iPod Challange 4

**My IPod Challenge **

_Ok, so this will be the 4__th__ time I've done this. It is actually a great thing to do when you are board. The rules are the same as the first three, but I will past them here anyway. ____This is my iPod challenge. I will put my iPod on shuffle then for the first 10 songs that come on I will write a story about them having something to do with h2o. If the end of a story is a bite cliffhangy (not a real word) that means the song ended. I can only write while the song plays. I found this from my friend . She made one of these for twilight. I hope you like this. P.S. don't judge me by the music I have on my iPod. _

**Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson**

Lewis's POV

Your voice still rings in my ears every time I see your picture. Thoughts race back to me, memories of us. the good times and the bad, the fighting and the tears, and the kisses, the dances, the swims, the laughter, and all the fun. If I could take away all those bad memories, I would. I would go to the ends of the earth to keep you happy and safe, and I miss doing just that. I miss everything we had, everything we wanted, and everything we just couldn't have.

So just hold me close for this one minute….

(Song Ended)

**Set Fire To The Third Bar- Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright **

Cleo's POV

Blue, lots and lots of blue. My finger runs over the ocean that separates me from you. I lay my finger down on the spot you stand. It's not that far, but it is too far. I push the map off my desk and on to the floor. I lay back my head and look up at the ceiling. I close my eyes, I pretend I am flouting, flying. And when I open my eyes I see you….

(Song Ended)

**Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson **

3rd Person POV

Perfect hair, an outfit straight out of a school rule book, hanging with the girls, not eye even straying to the boys. Then it hits her, head on. With her books in her hands, her mind set on her future. His brown eyes in her sight. His perfect lips only inches from hers. When everything fell from Emma's Gilberts perfect life, Miss independent was gone for good.

(Song Ended)

**Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)- Florence + The Machine **

3rd Person POV

What a perfect life, some would say. I life full of magic and surprises with every turn. But it isn't all what it seems. Even the best lives come with sacrifices, and this is theirs. The fear of the water runs deep in their vanes. The power of the moon holds them tight. The simple relationships become a chore. And yet there they stand, giving all they do for the gift of a life time. With their boys by their sides, they get through their crazy days…..

(Song Ended)

**I Won't Apologize- Selena Gomez **

Rikki's POV

And to think you were never going to lie again. Zane, what is wrong with you? Well if you really want to know, I'm not normal. I can't be that perfect girlfriend your dad might like. As much as you hate it, that picture perfect girl is not me, and I'm never going to be her.

I'm not saying sorry. I'm not changing to become your perfect girl. I'm not going to be one of the fake girl you seem to love so much…

(Song Ended)

**Believe In Me- Demi Lovato **

Cleo's POV

Who am I? I no longer want to be that girl who was afraid of the world. I no longer want to be the girl hiding behind her friends. I want to be ok with just being me. But when I look in the mirror, I can't see me. I am too hidden to be there in its sloppy reflection of a girl masquerading as human. I no longer want to play that game.'

I am strong. I am powerful. I am beautiful…..

(Song Ended)

**Say Ok- Vanessa Hudgens**

Anyone's POV

I want to do this. I want to go out with you. But I am not perfect. I have a lot of rules. I need to know you are here to stay. I need to know you are going to be there when I need you. I have to know I can trust every word you say, and know you will never repeat what I say. I have secrets, and I have told lies. I need to know if you can handle that. When I cry, will you be there? If things just don't turn out right, will you stay with me? Will you say ok….

(Song Ended)

**Man Down-Rihanna**

Anyone's POV

What did I do? That couldn't have been me. I couldn't have done that. But I did. Lewis witnessed with his own eyes. How could I have done that, under the influence of the moon or not? I feel guilty even thinking of it now. I never thought I would ever do anything like that, never in my life. It was terrible. I shot him down...

(Song Ended) (Thank God)

**Last Kiss-Taylor Swift**

Cleo's POV

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes already. Those words I never thought I would say came out of my mouth. I didn't know what I was thinking. And now you are gone. I have lost. So out my window, I will look. With the feel of our last kiss still on my lips, I keep you close. All those memories, all those things you made me do. I close my eyes and I see all you are, your walk, your talk, your goofy jokes and your annoying studies. Why did it have to end? Why was I being so stubborn? Lewis, please explain this one thing to me. If this is how I feel, then why did I do it? Why did we have a last kiss?

(Song Ended)

**Hot N Cold **

Cleo's POV

What is the difference between hot and cold, and why can't they just get along? Millions of differences sit in front of me, along with the fights, the contests, the hugging, the laughing, and all the make ups and break ups. My mind spins whenever I try to figure it out. Who's right? Who's wrong? Who can just put all of this behind them for a simple friendship? All great questions. All never going to be answered. And I guess I am ok with that.

(Song Ended)

_Yeah, some songs just don't go. Others are just hard to write to. I'm hoping you can figure out what part of the series they go. If not just ask. Please tell me what you think. _


End file.
